freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Funtime Foxy
Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. and set to return in Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance shares a lot of similarities with Mangle if they were completed (most notably their pink and white color scheme) and a few with Foxy. However, unlike the Foxys from the other games and Mangle, Funtime Foxy is the first completely undamaged form (prior to the ending in which they get scooped.) Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which are capable of movement. The first split runs directly down the center of their face with the second running through the center of their eyes, segmenting their face into four different parts in addition to their immobile lower jaw. Their facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle's, most notably with lipstick and amber eyes. Funtime Foxy has pink cheeks as opposed to the red cheeks of Mangle. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. They also have three tufts of fur on their head. Funtime Foxy's body design resembles a suit or a tux. They have a pink snout with three small purple dots on both sides, a small black nose and pink fur inside their ears, around their eyes, and at the tip of their tail. They have bright pink cheeks, a red bowtie, and long, sharp pink nails/claws. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of their chest. The function is still unknown. Funtime Foxy, being the shortest main animatronic in FNaF: Sister Location, stands at a height of 5'9" (Close to Funtime Freddy) and weighs 290 lbs. Role in Sister Location Click Here Quotes "It seems you couldn't make it to my show, so I brought the show to you!" Ultimate Custom Night Description Gameplay Coming Soon! Gallery Renders Coming Soon! Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare.gif Teasers Ultimate Custom Night teaser 12.jpg|Funtime Foxy hiding behind its curtains on CAM 06. Trivia *Funtime Foxy (Appearing in the game as a playable character), along with Circus Baby (Being in Update 2 ending) and Lolbit (Being a shop owner for "Bytes") are the only characters from the first game to make their non-canon debut in FNaF World. **However, Funtime Foxy in FNaF World looks very different then the one in Sister Location due to the fact that they are supposed to be an undamaged Mangle. **Funtime Foxy's non-canon appearance in FNaF World has a hook, while it doesn't in SL, as well as lacking faceplates. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of them are questioned which gender they are, as in Funtime Foxy is described as female on night three by the HandUnit several times and as male by the Angsty Teen one time. Despite that Custom Night refers to Funtime Foxy with both male and female pronouns, but this is considered non-canon and a joke by Scott. **In FNaF World, Funtime Foxy's non-canon design is based on what Mangle was before it was destroyed by the kids and left in disrepair. *Scott said on his Steam post that ''"I actually had the worst jumpscare from any of my games happen to me a few days ago while I was testing. Funtime Foxy scared the #$!@% out of me. Worst scare ever from one of my games." ''-''' 'Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withereds. *Funtime Foxy, along with Rockstar Foxy, are the only versions of Foxy to appear undamaged. *Funtime Foxy, Mangle, and their counterparts, are the only possible female versions of Foxy. **Though Funtime Foxy, Mangle, and their counterparts have no confirmed gender, so this is debatable. **However, Scott only uses male pronouns in Funtime Foxy’s UCN description, hinting that Funtime Foxy may be male. *Funtime Foxy's is referred to with male and female pronouns in the Freddy Files, similar to how they are in-game and Mangle. * On Reddit, Scott commented about Funtime Foxy's personality saying they are more of an introvert.Funtime Foxy is more of an introvert, you know? -Scott Audio ''Coming Soon! Errors Coming Soon! Reflist Category:FNaF:SL Category:Animatronics Category:Funtime Category:Foxy Category:Mangle